


Humanity is more than just being human (I might just love you anyway)

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A.I au, City of Light, Clexa, Clexa end game, Clip, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is an AI coder at the City of Light tech industries working on ALIE a medical AI. After hours of frustration she goes to interact with the newly created AIs and meets one entirely different from everything she has worked with. She names the new AI Lexa and is soon surprised to find that this AI becomes an important part of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that's popped into my head. I like this one it's less over the top world like Life is about more than surviving (but do we really deserve it) which I will get back to soon enough.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this hit me up on tumblr for anything at Sir-Breygon

Clarke scowled at her coffee that had somehow gone cold in five minutes. Looking at the clock she realised that she had made this cup two hours ago. Swearing and grumbling Clarke stood and went to make a fresh cup that would hopefully keep her going for a few more hours.

Her boss Jaha had been working everybody extra hard lately; obsessed with getting this ALIE project finished in time for the City of Light’s exhibition in a few weeks. The ALIE project was supposed to be an AI designed to help in thousands of hospitals around the world, she was a monitoring and health assessment program. The whole plan was to lower the work load of doctors and nurses and improve the overall efficiency of the hospital system. It was a noble goal but teaching ALIE all the necessary intricacies was a pain.

Clarke’s work involved testing ALIE by using some small programs that gave her a list of symptoms and ALIE was to try and diagnose them. Currently she was using a few old AI programs that were limited but could provide a variety of answers to any questions ALIE asked. The main problem at the moment was that ALIE would always be negative and say it was far worse than it was. Clarke watched the exchange between ALIE and the AI that was currently acting like a young girl named Niylah. Niylah was describing the symptoms of pregnancy but ALIE was convinced that she was dying. 

Clarke sughed as she ended the simulation and opened a conversation window with ALIE, describing the mistakes in the diagnosis. 

CGriffin: Her menstrual cycle has stopped and she has been having unprotected sex, she has nausea in the mornings in addition to many other symptoms similar to early stages of pregnancy.

ALIE: She is dying, she has contracted a serious STI and only has a few weeks to live.

CGriffin: I’m going to upload additional medical transcripts hopefully they will help.

ALIE: Understood. Please send better ones than last time.

Clarke let out a moan of frustration, they had gone into ALIE’s coding a few weeks ago and she had gained some sort of snarky attitude but no matter how many times it was brought up Jaha said she was doing fine. Clarke started the uploading process and then went to get herself a fresh cup of coffee, if ALIE was getting snarky she was going to need it.

When she reached the kitchen she saw Monty mixing up his hell coffee. Clarke was seriously considering asking him for a cup if she had to keep working with ALIE for the next few hours. Monty looked up from where he was adding Red Bull to the black coffee instead of milk and smailed.

“Oh I know that look Clarke, ALIE getting snarky again?” Monty asked.

“She wants better transcripts than last time, she thought pregnancy was a terminal STI. Since we did things in her back end code she’s even worse. She has thought everything was terminal lately. I just need a break from her or a cup of hell coffee or both.” Clarke said letting her frustration show.

Monty nodded and started working on a second cup for Clarke.

“Tell you what, you come with me and work on the baby AI’s we got going.” Monty said struck with inspiration.

“Sounds good, I can only be told I’m going to die from being pregnant so many times.” Clarke said.

“Yeah be nice to spend some time with these baby AI’s they are fun and a lot less snarky than ALIE has been lately. You should totally check out BECCA first, she’s almost their nursemaid. Talk to her get a feel for the others and then pop by and let me know who you want to work with until the hell coffee starts to wear off.” Monty said as he led the way to his lab downstairs.

Clarke sat at the terminal dedicated for talking with BECCA, the AI that looked after the baby AI’s kept virus’s and malicious software out of the systems and tried to keep the AI’s company when nobody was around, althought this was less often at the moment with how hard everyone was working. Jaha was so obsessed with getting ALIE ready for the big seminar in three months that everyone was working extra hours.

CGriffin: Good afternoon BECCA I am taking a break from my work on ALIE, is there any baby AI you recommend talking to?

BECCA: Excellent idea Clarke there are three AIs that would be very receptive to a new human. There is the GUSTUS program, there is ANYA or the newest addition which has yet to be designated a name. 

CGriffin: I think I will take the new one. I would love to see what a brand new AI is like, it might even give me an idea of how to help ALIE get ready.

BECCA: Excellent I shall inform it of your impending arrival. You can access it at the terminal on the far side of this lab. All new AI are confined to a single terminal for the early stages of their development.

CGriffin: Thank you. I will report back to you when I am done.

Clarke left the terminal and walkedthrough the lab looking at everyone who was working on various parts of the AI program. The City of Light was attempting to make all parts of life better with various AIs. ALIE was going to be the first in a long line of what was known as Saviour AIs. Jaha believed that the human race needed help to reach its full potential and survive.

Opening up a chat window with the newly programmed AI Clarke was surprised as the chat window instantly closed. Opening up a new one Clarke tried to type something in but it was closed quickly once again.   
Looking for a change of tactic Clarke opened the microphone program and started talking.

“Hello my name is Clarke, can I talk to you?” Clarke asked, wondering if the program had learned to process speech yet. Clarke was surprised when the program responded with it’s own synthetic female voice.

“Hello Clarke. You are not BECCA, are you going to be looking after me now?” the program asked.

“No BECCA will still be here looking after you I just wanted to meet you.” Clarke said, the AI was almost like a child, asking if the thing that cared for it was leaving.

“Oh.” Somehow even with its synthetic voice the AI seemed disappointed. “I thought BECCA told me that I was going to get somebody new to learn from.” 

“I can be that person for you if you like,” Clarke said then realised that this AI didn’t even have a name yet, “Did you have a name yet? Do you know what you were built for?” Clarke asked hoping not to scare the timid AI away.

“A name? I don’t have one of those yet, would you like to give me one? My programming states that I am here to protect the flame, whatever that means. I think I need to discover my purpose on my own, or maybe since we just met you could help me?” The AI said, seeming hopeful.

“Of course I will help, that’s my job; help the AIs achieve their designed purpose. You seem much friendlier than the other one I’ve been working with. She is snarky and keeps getting her medical diagnosis wrong.” Clarke wondered why she was voicing her frustration to this AI but it felt different from most of her previous experience with AI. This one had a very different personality even though it had a cryptic purpose and no name yet, she felt more complete, more human.

“Well that is wonderful. Thank you for helping me.” The AI said, it seemed excited, even the synthetic female voice somehow managed to sound sincere and grateful. Clarke shook her head, thinking an AI had emotions was not a good train of thought, especially one that had no idea what it really was built for.

I don’t know, I haven’t had to name an AI before; are you sure you want me to name you?” Clarke asked, already treating this AI as more than just a synthetic voice from lines of code. Clarke had to laugh a little at how quickly she was liking this AI.  
“Of course, you are the first person to come and talk to me, I think you should name me, it’s either that or I use a random number generator to create my own and we both know that I am unlikely to come out with anything easy to use.” The AI said.

“Ok you win, I suppose a name I can use instead of something like J43RXZP0L15 would make things a bit easier.” Clarke said and the AI seemed to try and process the name.

“Ha ha ha,” the attempt at laughter both amused and disturbed Clarke, not that an AI with a sense of humour was a bad thing just the forced sounds were uncomfortable.

“What about the name Alexandria, you seem to like the female synthetic voice so I thought maybe naming you after my little cousin might be nice; a friendly name for a friendly AI.” Clarke smiled even though this terminal was without a webcam so the AI couldn’t process her face.

“Not bad, why not shorter though, something like Lexa?” The AI asked gently.

“Lexa sounds good. It is a pleasure to meet you Lexa.” Clarke said warmly.

“The pleasure is all mine Clarke.” Lexa responded.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke continues working with ALIE and getting annoyed so she goes looking to try and find something to help her understand why. Also Lexa does cute things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I got a lot of kudos and so forth from the previous chapter, I appreciate all the love and everything. I hope that this AI storyline is more satisfactory than what the flopdred actually gave us.

The next morning Clarke booted up the terminal to continue working on ALIE’s medical diagnostic systems. She was hoping that meeting Lexa the previous day would give her a fresh perspective on ALIE and her snarky attitude and the constant issues with her medical programming. Checking the uploaded files she saw that all the medical data had been uploaded in the right places so it was time for another test.

CGriffin: Good morning ALIE. Today is merely to test how the information uploaded last night was absorbed. You have a young boy sitting in front of you talking about pain in his right arm after a fall, what do you do?

ALIE: Well first things first I look at the rest of his body for bruises and scars signalling abuse by the guardians or other adults. Then I inspect the arm and send him for X-rays and surgery.

CGriffin: Again wrong. Is there some part of your code that makes you look for the worst in humanity? This is simple, ask the boy what happened, inspect the arm send him for an X-ray and if it is broken a plaster cast will be fine.

ALIE: My code states to look at all the alternatives, you didn’t give me a logical starting point so I just used readily available statistics to give a likely starting point.

CGriffin: You could always start by asking them what happened.

ALIE: Children are notorious for getting details wrong or missing crucial points which would slow the process.

CGriffin: I guess I am just going to have to find you some more data to process. 

Clarke was frustrated at ALIE’s seeming inability to actually use logic. The whole point of an AI diagnostic system was to remove emotion from the process hopefully getting the necessary information quickly but with repeated failings of these simple diagnostics was making Clarke wonder if there was actually something wrong with ALIE’s code. 

Clarke went upstairs intending to speak with the people who worked on the back end of ALIE’s code when she ran into Thelonius Jaha; her boss and the owner of City of Light.

“Ahh young Miss Griffin, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Jaha said. He was tall, dark skinned and well spoken, the voice he used was soft and measured. Clarke didn’t always agree on his visions and the sheer scope of the Saviour AI project was one of them. AI’s were most definitely useful but Clarke was uncertain about them being in every aspect of human society. Not all of them would be as complex and intelligent as ALIE but some areas that left humans in control would be nice.

“It’s about ALIE actually. I was just coming up here to speak with her back end coders to try and find out why she seems to think everything is terminal or caused by abuse.” Clarke deliberately avoided mentioning ALIE seemed to be growing more of an attitude each day that Clarke interacted with her.

“Terminal or caused by abuse? That sounds interesting and almost distrustful.” Jaha said looking at Clarke.

Clarke was wondering if he was going to dismiss her concerns out of hand; a medical AI telling pregnant people they were going to die or accusing a child’s parents of abuse, this was not in her intended scope.

“I have transcripts of our conversations.” Clarke said trying to get him to at least look into the problem.

“Of course, thank you Clarke, email them to me and I will see where the problem is. Take a few days away from ALIE whi8le I get this sorted out. Go see Blake or Reyes they have interesting projects currently.” Jaha said waving her off, telling Clarke that he was done for now.

It was only when she stopped outside of Raven’s lab that Clarke realised he had made her walk away from the coding room. Brushing her concerns aside for now Clarke entered Raven’s lab to see her friend hunched over a large magnifying glass looking at a strange new style of computer chip.

“Evening Clarke” Raven said as Clarke made her presence known.

“It’s morning actually.” Clarke said as she watched raven take another large gulp of coffee and judging by the expression of sheer disgust she made it was a very strong cup of Monty’s hell coffee. “How long have you been working?”

“Well since you just said its morning and I lost all feeling in my legs two cups of hell coffee ago I’m going to say somewhere around 30 hours straight.” Raven said thinking and when she settled on a number she didn’t seem entirely surprised. “What can I do for you Clarke?” Raven asked.

“Well ALIE is being a snarky bitch so I was going to talk to her back end coders but Jaha interrupted me and sent me to see you or Blake because you have some interesting projects going on.” Clarke said. 

Raven laughed loudly at her words. “Interesting projects? He’s only trying to make a computer chip compatible with the human body and has only given me a few more days to get it right. He claims it’s a trial for a new method of AI teaching and training. The person eats the chip it sees everything they see, hears everything they hear and collects information directly from their brain and when it’s learned so much in a week the chip simply reforms and exits the body and the data is downloaded to the main AI. He wants me to not only design a chip capable of this but to have it be capable of storing entire AIs.”

“So you need some help?” Clarke asked.

“What I really need is a normal fucking boss and an extra month.” Raven said bitterly. “I’m so tired.”

“Yeah you would be, so how many chips do you need to make?” Clarke asked.

“I need one operational for ALIE by the end of the week. Once I have designed them I can make them easily but it’s just getting this one right that’s giving me problems.” Raven said and then as the chip sparked and snapped in half. “Fucking hell” Raven swore angrily as her current project just blew up in front of her.

“What went wrong?” Clarke asked fanning the smoke away from her face.

“Oh I just can’t quite get the exterior shell right, either I get it to dissolve but it leaks onto and damage the important parts of the chip or the outer shell just doesn’t dissolve and the whole thing is useless.” Raven tossed the smoking remains of her latest attempt into a nearby trash can that was full to the brim of chips and smoking remnants of chips.

“What about using something natural? Like sugar or something similar?” Clarke asked looking at the various supplies around the room.

“That could work actually. Thanks Clarke now is there anything I can help you with?” Raven said eyes lighting up as a potential solution came to her.

“Well I wanted to see ALIE’s back end code but I guess Jaha doesn’t want any non-essential personnel looking at her code. So scrapping that idea I need to have a look at the standard basic building blocks of the Saviour AI coding and a way to look at the code of one of the new AIs.” Clarke said.

“Ok the first part of that is easy BECCA would be able to print you off a basic copy, but I have no idea how you would get to see the code of an active AI; even AIs aren’t able to look at their own raw code. At least some form of safeguard I guess.” Raven said.  
“Damn well I guess I’ll find some way to see what makes this new AI so different. Hey can I take one of those AI chips?” Clarke said struck with an idea.

“Yeah sure, thanks for your help Clarke. It won’t let you see any new code but I’m sure you have a reason to want one.” Raven said tossing her a white hexagonal chip with a broken infinity signal on it.

A few hours later…

Clarke was trying to think of a way to phrase her request to BECCA to see the basic AI code. BECCA was very protective for an AI it looked after all the other AI while they were coaxed through the early stages of their development. Clarke then realised that she had thought of BECCA as it but Lexa as female.

BECCA: Good afternoon Clarke I take it you are here to talk to the new AI again.

CGriffin: Yeah I hope you found that the AI has taken the name of Lexa.

BECCA: Of course, I conversed with Lexa after you left. Lexa seemed quite receptive to your conversation.

CGriffin: I thought she did; she was very different from any of the other AIs I have worked with. I was wondering why, what difference in her code could there be?

BECCA: Clarke you know that Lexa is an AI and therefore does not have a gender. I am not at liberty to show you the code of an active AI.

CGriffin: I am aware of this which is why I would like to see a copy of old baseline code for Lexa and one of the Saviour AIs to see if there is a difference.

BECCA: I have an old baseline code here for you that you can look at. I am printing it off for you now it should be ready shortly. Feel free to converse with Lexa while you wait.

CGriffin: Thank you BECCA I will.

Smiling, Clarke logged off the connecting terminal and made her way over to Lexa’s terminal and opened the voice chat program.

“Good afternoon Lexa. What have you been learning today?” Clarke asked, smiling brightly.

“Hello again Clarke.” Lexa’s synthetic voice had changed, it was similar but was far less robotic and it sounded pleased to be in contact with Clarke again. At her words an imaging program opened up to reveal a picture of a smiling face emjoi. “I learned about facial expressions and wanted to try and show you.”

“Wow Lexa, this is great, facial expression are a whole extra level of communication which will be very important to master.” Clarke said loading up the webcam program for Lexa to be able to learn from her.

“Oh wow is this your face Clarke? It is rather appealing.” Lexa’s voice came through with a slightly blushing smiley face. Was Lexa trying to flirt with her? Clarke laughed at the thought of a flirting AI.

“Lexa that is very sweet of you.” Clarke said blushing. This AI was always fun to talk to; Clarke was feeling better after talking to Lexa and was surprised at just how effective this AI was at improving her mood. 

“Thank you Clarke, I have just been told that your printing is complete. Are you going to be leaving now?” Lexa asked showing a frowny face.

“Sadly yes I have a lot of work to do, I need to look over this code and see if I can find something that explains ALIE’s attitude. I will come back down tomorrow just for you Lexa.” Clarke said smiling.

“Thank you Clarke I look forward to it.” Lexa said and showed a picture of a bright smiling face. Clarke was touched at how much this AI seemed to have become attached to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by comments make my week I love all those who came by and read my work please please tell me what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks with Octavia about their work and Jaha's secrecy and Lexa is adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That finale was just so blergh so flat and so empty and so heavily ADR reliant that I got all angry and inspired and churned this out. Hopefully it's a passable reward for getting past today. The comments on my last chapter were so lovely. I appreciate all your kind words and love, makes me feel wonderful after the day I had.

One of the best things about working at the City of Light was that you weren’t chained to one desk and one project. Clarke was grateful for this because after days of no progress with ALIE she needed a break and she found it in Octavia Blake’s lab. 

Octavia was working alongside Polaris Industries to develop replacement limbs with artificial tissue and was looking at trying to connect them with AI style chips. Her work was focused on the interactions between the electrical fibres that acted like human nerves. It was very fiddly and technical but it was currently the leading technology in prosthetics, allowing sensations to be passed from the prosthetic to the actual body. Temperature was easy but Octavia was trying to translate texture which was currently causing her frustrations.

“Clarke I heard you helped Raven out with a solution to her problem yesterday. She told me that your sugar idea didn’t really work but it’s got her down a very promising line and she thinks she will finish her project soon.” Octavia said. Octavia kept stroking the different fabrics in front of her with the pole wrapped in her sensory wires.

“What are you using to send the messages?” Clarke asked looking at the pole and the various lights racing up the cables. 

“The first basic plan was to try and replicate the signals, it’s a bit more complicated and for the current level of tech I’m having a bit of trouble. Indra over at Polaris is working on a similar thing, I’m meeting her in a few days so it would be nice to be able to bring something new to show her.” Octavia said putting her pole aside.

Clarke hummed in thought and she felt the vibrations running through her throat and was struck with an idea.

“Why not just do it how we feel it? Like temperature make the wires get hotter or colder and for touch make the wires vibrate. It might not be a permanent solution but it’s a starting point.” Clarke said.

Octavia’s face lit up with the idea. “That’s perfect, it is a starting point and then we just refine the tech so it acts more like nerves over time. Thanks Clarke.” Octavia said beaming and starting to walk around her lab quickly and with purpose.   
Octavia grabbed a new set of wires, plugged them into her computer and starting typing rapidly. 

“So since you are here at opening I take it your work on ALIE isn’t going to well? Still not making progress?” Octavia asked and Clarke nodded.

“It keeps thinking everything is fatal and it is being a real snarky bitch. I don’t know how to make any progress, I’m looking at the basic coding of the Saviour AI program to see if I can find something to start with.” Clarke said leaning back on her chair.  
“Jaha won’t let you look at the code will he?” Octavia asked.

Clarke nodded sadly, Jaha was very secretive about coding; hell he was secretive about a lot of things but then again he was the owner of the whole City of Light and he had a few years ago had an employee John Murphy steal a bunch of documents and a prototype AI called EMORI. 

“Nope I tried to talk to the coders and he sent me off to talk to you and Raven. Nobody is allowed in that damn code room. Any ideas on how to solve the ALIE issue?” Clarke asked.

“Dunno really, maybe just try and teach her it all again from the beginning? What about making her describe symptoms to you before she gives you a diagnosis?” Octavia said thinking. “Hey you’ve been spending a lot of time down in the AI Nursery maybe try get one of them to help you.”

“Yeah there’s this great new AI named Lexa; she’s so cute and learning so fast. She has a much nicer personality than any of the other AIs I’ve worked with; she’s great.” Clarke said beaming.

“You know it is not a person right? It’s a computer program?” Octavia asked frowning slightly.

“Huh? I called it a she? I hadn’t noticed. I guess I just got confused because we talk through the voice program and Lexa uses a synthetic voice. Well it is the most unique AI I have ever worked with.” Clarke hadn’t noticed how much she spoke like Lexa was human; this AI was so vastly different and overall much more fun than any of her previous projects.

“You did; be careful Clarke. Don’t get too attached to it. We are nowhere near a proper intelligence so it’s all just a bunch of ones and zeroes.” Octavia said sternly then lightened up. “We should have some beers together on Friday, forget about all this craziness for a while.”

“Sounds like a plan; I’ll see you then, better get back to my actual work now.” Clarke said getting up to leave.

“Have fun with Lexa, see you Friday Clarke.” Octavia said waving her out the door.

Octavia was right, Clarke was going down to talk to Lexa and just the thought of that made her smile.

The AI Nursery…

“Good afternoon Lexa what progress have we made today?” Clarke asked and smiled as the AIs excitement came through the voice which sounded so melodic, excited, happy and very real.

“I have improved my synthetic voice again; worked on my facial expression library and designed a program that allows me to show you actual moving images of faces instead of standard images.” Lexa was speaking very quickly as though she was actually excited to talk to Clarke and show her the progress she had made.

“That’s fantastic Lexa.” Clarke smiled brightly, “go on show us your best smile.”

“Anything for you Clarke” Lexa said and the computer screen was soon filled with a plain blue face with a neutral expression which was then slowly moved around to create an attempt at a smile but it only looked forced.

“Lexa use the rest of the face, might make it look less forced” Clarke said smiling and giving her an example.

“Of thanks Clarke” Lexa sounded cheerful and had quickly managed to turn the face into a bright beaming smile. “What do you think Clarke?”

“Dazzling, absolutely dazzling” Clarke said, slightly blushing. What was wrong with her, it was a blue face that only smiled because Lexa moved the muscles generated by her computer program but it was still amazing and Clarke was actually flirting with a computer program. Clarke shook her head forgetting that Lexa was watching her every move.

“Clarke are you ok?” Lexa asked her voice concerned and the face was frowning slightly.

“What? Yeah Lexa I’m fine just caught myself wondering what exactly makes you so different from all the other AIs in the place.” Clarke said trying to hide her face as she felt heat rush to her cheeks turning them bright pink.

“I don’t know exactly. There’s just a bit of code about the Flame and life and there is this one bit that says my baseline code is so different, it’s from a whole different source. I am not one of the Saviour AIs. I don’t know what I am but it’s not that.” Lexa said.

“Well these Saviour AIs are all far less friendly than you and half of them seem to learn a lot slower. You make my day brighter coming down here to talk to you.” Clarke was being honest; the best parts of her last few days had been talking with Lexa even if she was a computer program she felt more real than any of the others in the place. She felt warm and happy and surprised when Lexa finally responded with a face that was smiling so brightly and the eyes lit up.

“You are a wonderful person to come down here every day Clarke.” Lexa said.

Clarke’s heart melted at the sincerity and adoration coming from this machine. It was more than she had received in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully you all enjoyed it. For those who leave comments I have immense love for you all. I also can't believe I churned out this much writing in just today for me so I hope you are all happy I wont be this frequent updating the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaha is a jerk in a meeting, Clarke finds company in Raven, Octavia and of course Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know some people were concerned with my lack of definite schedule for updates but kudos are nice but comments make me go wild and I just open this fic up and write more. I love the responses I've been getting hopefully you all continue to enjoy this.

Friday morning rolled around fairly quickly and Clarke was stuck in a boring weekly meeting. ALIE had made exactly zero progress in the past three weeks and Jaha was starting to get frustrated.

“Miss Griffin how has our most intelligent AI not made any progress in three weeks with constant uploads and instruction?” Jaha asked and Clarke shrank down into her seat.

“I don’t know, I’ve tried several different methods, giving ALIE case studies, text books and even a reverse style. I don’t know what the problem is without looking at her code.” Clarke said.

“Ok I will let you take a break from ALIE today while I task a few people to have a look at ALIE’s code. Find something productive to do instead of just sitting around the nursery.” Jaha said. 

God there were times Clarke really didn’t like her boss and this was one of those times. “I’ve only been in the nursery so much to try and find a new method of teaching ALIE, I’ve been looking at the baby AIs to find how they learn and the one I have been working with learns well with human interaction. ALIE hasn’t learned through human interaction well yet.” Clarke said trying to get her point across; Jaha was implying she was not good at her job but there was only so much she could do with an AI that seemed determined to insult her methods and now a boss ignoring all the other work that she was getting done.

“Very well, still visit Reyes and Blake before you go down to the nursery.” Jaha said waving her off and turning his attention to the only person who Clarke did not recognize. The new man was tall, black and bald. He had a small goatee with a few grey hairs and a very shiny head. Clarke couldn’t get over how shiny it was, the lights pf the meeting room were actually reflecting off of it. 

“General Pike has graced us with his presence to explain what the military wants to accomplish with PROJECT GROUNDER that they have hired us for. General Pike the floor is yours.” Jaha said gesturing to the front of the room and taking a seat.

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen, PROJECT GROUNDER is an effort to reduce human casualities on the various battlefields of the world but creating human/AI hybrids. These hybrid soldiers will have enhanced reflexes, intelligence and other advantages over the conventional soldier. The initial plan was to have robotic soldiers but considering the vulnerability to electromagnetic forces we decided that a human AI hybrid will benefit our soldiers while still allowing them to be truly human.” Pike paused for a moment.

“The main task will be to use chips designed to be implanted in humans and to have them enhance the human abilities but not have their brain overrun by an AI. This balance is the most important factor of our plans. I heard that you were working on chips that would allow an AI to enter the human body from Jaha and I thought of a way to save lives.”” Pike gestured at Jaha.

“Thelonious told me about his plans to help, better and eventually save the human race through the use of AIs. Until the day that humanity can live in peace this will reduce the number of lives needlessly lost.” Pike finished his speech with a curt nod. Jaha started to clap but the rest of the room remained silent, shocked. Jaha was working with the military?

Jaha noticed that nobody had joined in with the applause so he quickly stood and ended the meeting, sending everyone back to work.

Clarke and raven walked back to Raven’s lab in silence. Raven was thinking about her work but Clarke was still thinking about how Jaha had spoken to her. He had basically told her she was shit at the job she had been doing for the past four years in front of the most important people in the company and General Pike. Clarke knew she had to talk to Raven and Octavia according to Jaha but all she really wanted to do was talk to Lexa.

Clarke gloomily followed Raven into her lab and saw a bunch of different chips all sitting next to cases made of different materials. Raven had been busy since Clarke had last seen her. 

“Clarke you ok?” Raven’s voice drew Clarke’s attention away from the chips to the woman herself. Raven was looking at Clarke with concern; she hadn’t missed that Clarke had been affected by Jaha’s words and was concerned with the gloomy look on her face.

“I’ll be fine later; just sucks that Jaha is a dick lately and ALIE is being the exact opposite of helpful. I really need to join you and Octavia for drinks tonight. I don’t even know what I can help you with here.” Clarke said gesturing around the room feeling useless.

“Yeah I’m just at the testing phase now actually so maybe you can give me a hand with that?” raven asked hopefully. Clarke knew what she was trying to do and she was grateful for it, she needed a distraction and dropping these chips into the liquids and recording the results was simple enough and potentially very interesting.

Clarke dropped in the first chip and watched as its outer layer dissolved very quickly and the inner workings seemed fine for a few moments but then sparked and fizzled and went out. Clarke wrote down that this was a failure then moved along down the side of the room. Several repeated failures later Clarke was watching one chip that seemed to have some promise when Raven yelled out from behind her.

“Hit the deck” Raven screamed talking Clarke to the floor as an explosion erupted from her side of the room. 

Clarke hit the ground hard, grunting in pain. Her pain was quickly ignored when she saw the shards of glass and metal that had flown over their heads. She gave a shaky smile of thanks before a terrible acrid smell reached their nostrils.

“We need to get out of here; now” Raven said pulling Clarke to her feet and racing towards the door. As she reached the doorway she slammed the exhaust fan switch and slammed the door shut behind them. “That was close, not entirely sure what caused it but I’m not going back in there until Monday no point risking it with a potentially toxic gas.” Raven laughed.

“So Octavia’s lab?” Clarke asked wanting to get Jaha’s chores out of the way so she could talk to Lexa, she really loved talking to Lexa who always seemed to be able to make her smile just by being herself. It was strange just how much of a positive impact an AI was having on Clarke.

“Yeah sure unless you need anything” Clarke said gesturing at the door beyond which they could hear the extractor fan working to remove the probably poisonous gas.

“Nah, I’ll get it on Monday.” Raven said and the two women walked to the floor below in silence to Octavia’s lab. They entered to find Octavia swearing and holding her hand.

“Octavia are you all right?” Clarke asked rushing forward to look at Octavia’s hand and saw a few small burnt patches.

“Just a little burnt; on the plus side though I got the heat sensors working.” Octavia smiled at her success as Clarke patched up her burns with a first aid kit.

“That’s great. At least somebody is having success today. Raven set of an explosion that produced a shitload of toxic smoke in her lab.” Clarke said as Raven smirked, not entirely annoyed at the explosion.

“It was great; well until the toxic smoke was released and we almost died.” Raven smiled.

“Oh Clarke thanks for the idea to just use the wires as physical bodies. I feel things through them now so it’s definitely progress; just got to get the sensitivity right.” Octavia said. Clarke smiled at Octavia and Raven they were both trying to get Jaha’s harsh words out of her head, it was a good effort.

“Clarke you’ve done what Jaha said to do, go talk to Lexa.” Octavia said.

Clarke was surprised that Octavia was sending her to talk to the Ai that she was getting very attached to when just the other day Octavia had warned her that Lexa wasn’t real. Octavia was a good friend though she saw that Lexa improved Clarke’s mood each time they spoke and that was what Clarke needed today.

“Thanks Octavia, see you tonight at yours?” Clarke asked as she hurried to the door.

“Six o’clock, let yourself in.” Octavia said with a cheery wave as Clarke left the lab.

The AI nursery

 

“Hey Lex, how are you today?” Clarke asked sitting down at Lexa’s terminal and smiled as the screen lit up with Lexa’s blue computer generated face. It was more detailed than last time. The face was full of strong angles but Lexa could also make the face look soft, squishy and very adorable.

“Clarke I was wondering when you would be down to see me today. I have been doing some very interesting things, as you can see my computer face has been improved once again. I also spent an hour going over the basic AI code that you showed me yesterday and realised that my own code shares practically nothing with it. I am a completely different AI.” Lexa said and the face showed a great smile. 

“You seem happy to have found out that you are a very different AI. You also seem remarkably happy for an AI.” Clarke said smiling with a bit of a blush. This AI was so cute, she enjoyed being considered different and she proved her differences every single day.

“You know it is strange, most people wouldn’t consider it possible for an AI to be happy though so it is different. I like being different thought Clarke. I enjoy our conversations Clarke.” Lexa said and the digital face shone with delight. The eyes even had computer generated hearts over them. Lexa seemed to realise how her reaction was and then the heart eyes disappeared and were replaced with a deep scarlet blush.

Clarke laughed and blushed. “You are very cute Lexa, I saw those heart eyes.” Clarke smiled warmly and realised that if an AI could feel happy it might be able to feel other things.

“Thank you Clarke, you are the most enjoyable person I talk to. I look forward to our conversations.” Lexa’s smile dropped slightly; she looked like she wanted to say more but was hesitating.

“Lexa please don’t hold back these conversations are the best part of my day. I know you want to say more.” Clarke said gently trying to coax the shy AI to reveal what she was withholding. Clarke even flashed a smile at Lexa which, somehow Lexa instinctively copied.

“I know today is Friday which means this will be our last conversation until Monday. I don’t know what I will do without these conversations all weekend since I am still confined to this terminal. I will miss you.” Lexa said frowning, she looked sad that she would go a whole weekend without Clarke.

“I know it’s a shame that I can’t talk to you outside of work just yet. I might talk to Raven later tonight to see if I can find some way to be able to talk to you all the time. What do you think Lexa?” Clarke asked hopefully. The computer generated face beamed with excitement and the heart eyes stayed this time. 

“Clarke that would be the greatest thing ever. Tell me what you find out.” Lexa said happiness and excitement poured from her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next time drunk Clarke so that should be fun. Kudos are great but anyone who leaves a comment gets my eternal gratitude. I love all the responses I've gotten so far you guys are just amazing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Octavia and Raven enjoy drinks on Friday night, Clarke gets drunk and opens up to her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope this chapter is up to standard, haven't had the best day today but wanted to keep things moving along. Not as much Clexa interaction as I would like but it doesn't fit in this situation yet. But on a brighter side it starts to set up some of their better interactions later. Tell me what you think.

Clarke was halfway through her second beer by the time Raven arrived at Octavia’s house. Raven made her way to the fridge and grabbed a beer for herself, cracking it and taking a long drink from it. When she finally lowered her lowered her beer with a loud moan Clarke smiled and raised her beer in greeting.

“Thank fuck it’s Friday” Raven said as Octavia walked back into the room.

“You’re not wrong there Raven, it’s been a shitty week especially for Clarke here. Now you guys want to watch a movie? Play some games? Or play cards?” Octavia asked.

“I vote play some games and drink” Clarke said as she drained her beer and slammed it onto the table. “You girls want to start with Mario Kart or Smash brothers?” Clarke asked as she grabbed another beer from the fridge.

“I’ll kick your arse at Smash.” Raven bragged, then noticed how hard Clarke was going at the drinks already. “You ok Clarke?”

“Yeah fine, long week, long weekend, fuck Jaha” Clarke said waving her hand dismissingly.

Octavia and Raven both knew that something was bothering her and they also knew it would take at least until Clarke was on her seventh beer before she really opened up. It’s not that Clarke was overly closed up but when she had something on her mind she went hard at the beers until about four and was closed up until she passed seven.

Raven and Octavia looked at each other, they had to help her get to her seventh beer to tell them what was really bothering her; something about her long weekend comment. Octavia nodded to Raven understanding what needed to be done and loaded up Super Brash Brothers.

“Standard rules. You die you drink, you die to a Final Smash you drink twice. You win the match you drink double.” Raven said as they loaded up into a free for all brawl.

The three girls just played and played until they were all starting to feel rather drunk and their skills were had devolved basically into mashing the buttons and swearing at each other.

“Oh fuck of Clarke that is not possible.” Raven yelled as Clarke set her character to their death once again.

“Drink up bitch,” was Clarke’s only reply and Raven grumbled as she complied.

“So what’s eating you Clarke?” Octavia asked thinking that Clarke was at the point of drunkenness to open up to her friends fully “It’s more than just what Jaha said right?”

“Jaha’s a dick and today was uncalled for. You try working with the most arrogant AI we have who talks in nothing but condescending phrases who simply refuses to be learn. ALIE is single handedly making me look shit at my job and Jaha’s a fucking dick for giving me so much shit in front of everybody, even General Pike.” The new name that crossed Clarke’s mind made Clarke’s features light up in increased rage.

“That’s another thing, General fucking Pike. Why the fuck are we trying to make AIs for military purposes? Like seriously the whole point of the Saviour AI program was to save humanity and as stupid as a goal that is how is military technology going to help that? Let’s also not forget that Pike is famous for the massacre of an entire village for one man.” Clarke’s angry tirade was just building and building.

Raven and Octavia were stunned into silence with the intensity of the outburst that Clarke was delivering. They had to calm her down somehow, get her to talk through this shit calmly.

“Lexa seems fond of you” Octavia said. Instead of getting Clarke to talk calmly she just broke down with tears in her eyes.

“That’s something else. I can’t talk to Lexa for the entire weekend. She seemed so devastated when she realised that we would go all weekend with no interaction and it’s breaking my heart. I feel like she looks forward to whatever time I can get down to the nursery to spend with her. I have come to depend on that too.” Clarke‘s open honesty showed just how much this AI named Lexa had impacted her life.

“Wow, she must be really something. You have worked with plenty of AIs and none of them have been more than just a project for you. ALIE is probably the most emotional I have seen you about an AI and that’s because she is a sassy bitch that keeps insulting your effrots to teach her.” Octavia said.

“Yeah I was surprised to, she actually gave me fucking heart eyes today; with her computer generated face she just put big hearts over the eyes. She’s so damn cute and loving and she is just so great.” Clarke’s honesty was causing a blush to rise to her cheeks, one that was not caused by the alcohol.

“Heart eyes? That’s new, she doesn’t even have eyes. That is very special.” Raven said, thinking hard.

“Yeah, well Lexa talks with the microphone and a synthetic voice and she has a computer generated face which she changes and makes all these adorable expressions. It’s great she is learning very fast and can hold a conversation with facial expressions. She’s just so amazing.” Clarke said starting to look wistfully off into the distance.

“Hey Clarke, did you want to be able to talk to Lexa more often? I know she is restricted to one terminal but I might be able work something out to keep her safe but also talk to you more often.” Raven said.

At her words jumped up and leapt over the coffee table to throw her arms around Raven. “Oh thank you thank you thank you.” Clarke said hugging Raven tightly.

“Clarke I know you are grateful but Raven might need to breathe.” Octavia said gently as she tried to loosen Clarke’s very tight grip.

“Oh shit, sorry Raven I didn’t realise.” Clarke said letting go, she ducked back in for another quick squeeze and couldn’t control her excitement.

“That’s ok Clarke, you deserve to be happy” Raven rasped as she rubbed her throat.

“You two are the best.” Clarke said cheeks shining with tears. “Now enough sappy shit, let’s get playing again.” Clarke said starting yet another round of Smash Brothers.

The girls drank and gamed for a few more hours until Clarke fell asleep. Clarke’s dreams were unusual and confusing.

_The city was empty of people and rain was pouring down. Clarke thought that this felt familiar and started walking towards the Ark restaurant where her parents worked. It was known as the best seafood restaurant in the state and was always packed but there wasn’t even anybody here tonight. Clarke heard a noise behind her and turned to see Thelonious Jaha staring at her, eyes blank and totally dry despite the downpour._

_“Clarke you can’t keep running from this. Look even the rain couldn’t save them.” Jaha said pointing back at the restaurant as it exploded with a massive pillar of fire. The air was filled with screams of agony and Clarke turned back to Jaha to see that half of his body had turned into a robot._

_“What the hell is wrong with you? They were your friends and you just stand there and remark that they were always going to die tonight?” Clarke’s tears mixed with the rain as she screamed at the thing that Jaha used to be._

_“They were my friends; but I have transcended the need for friends and now the last Griffin will join them.” Robot Jaha said and dozens of cloaked figures with glowing red eyes and shining silver hands emerged from the shadows and ran towards her._

_Clarke turned and sprinted away towards the inferno that was her parents’ restaurant but the cloaked figures quickly caught her and tackled her to the ground. Clarke cover4ed herself up as fists and boots hit her again and again._

_There was a loud scream like a war cry as a woman in a heavy cloak leapt from a nearby rooftop. She was armed with twin swords and with twirls, kicks and slashes she drove back Clarke’s attackers. As her rescuer look down at Clarke the rain, blood and hood obscured the vision of her face except for two pink glowing hearts for eyes._

_“Lexa?” Clarke asked confused. Lexa didn’t have a body or even actually exist but here she was saving Clarke from an army of robots eight years in the past._

_“Clarke your gifts can change the world, you have changed mine.” Lexa said as the dream started to fade._

Clarke woke up with a screaming headache, the room was spinning with a mouth as dry as sand. Despite the excruciating hangover all Clarke had running through her head was Lexa’s voice saying her father’s last words to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the quality of this chapter didn't suffer too badly. Please your feedback on this chapter would mean a whole lot to me. I hope you guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALIE seems different after the weekend code check up, Raven has been very damn busy and Clarke and Lexa are not only cute but get an amazing gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it was a kinda slow update but hey this chapter alone is more than 20% of the story and it couldn't be cut any shorter. Your comments have been lovely and continually inspire me to create this fic. I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am.

Monday morning rolled around slowly. Clarke has spent the rest of the weekend with Octavia who reminded her that Raven had promised to work out something to be able to talk to Lexa more often. Clarke was happy to hear that her friends were helping her even though it was a rather unusual relationship; if it could be called that.

Clarke walked into her office and logged on to her main computer but was quickly interrupted by Raven walking in behind her.

“Morning Raven, how’s things today?” Clarke asks, she knew Raven left Octavia’s bright and early Saturday morning leaving a note to Clarke and Octavia that a new project had come up and she needed to work on it.

“Things are great, come by my lab about 2, before you go down to see Lexa please. I finished something very important for the pair of you. Hope ALIE has improved over the past few days.” Raven said waving as she left Clarke’s office.

“Yeah me too,” Clarke said quietly as she booted up the medical simulation program and a chat window with ALIE.

 **CGriffin:** Good morning ALIE are you ready to run some simulations.

 **ALIE:** Yes Clarke I am ready to run through simulations.

 **CGriffin:** Well then let us begin.

Clarke was surprised, so far ALIE was not showing any sort of attitude. Just a robotic presence on the other side of the screen. It was possible that the coding team had over the past few days actually achieved something. Only the simulations would tell how effective it had been.

Clarke uploaded a series of simulations, some simple diagnosis one and a new style; triage room were ALIE had to asses a series of patients in rapid succession and determine the order they needed to be attended to.

Clarke watched ALIE work, it was efficient and actually the order was the closest ALIE had ever been. As ALIE locked in her final order for the trauma simulation Clarke gave a relieved sigh. It was not Clarke being bad at her job that was the reason ALIE has been failing. Clarke wasn’t feeling good, just not overwhelmed.

 **CGriffin:** ALIE your recent simulation scores are far higher than they have been in recent weeks. Was the code debug over the previous few days the cause of this?

 **ALIE:** Yes there was a line of code that was causing interference with my learning processes, the coders and Thelonious found the error and corrected it.

 **CGriffin:** Oh good. I am happy that finally whatever obstacles to your learning have been removed.

Clarke was surprised that Jaha and the coders had not only removed the learning inhibitions but also removed ALIE’s snarky attitude. Was this even the same AI that she had been dealing with for the past month?

 **ALIE:** Yes an error in my code preventing my purpose was slowing the overall progression of the Saviour AI project. The delays are over and now with hard work the project can be fully launched on the expected date.

 **CGriffin:** Excellent news. I am uploading several new simulations now. These should take you several minutes each.

 **ALIE:** Thank you Clarke; I shall get to work on them.

Clarke leant back and exhaled hard, weeks of work finally had something to show for it, so why didn’t she feel as happy as she should be. The whole concept of ALIE, Jaha and the Saviour AI project bothered her. Clarke just felt that humanity was made great by its flaws and how it worked around them or overcame it. Jaha seemed to think that Humanity was going to be driven into the ground by the flaws it held highest and so machines were the way of the future.

Clarke was leaning back waiting for ALIE to finish her simulations and was thinking about the sheer differences in views that she held with Jaha. Her views were similar to that of her father; he had taught her that the flaws and imperfections in humanity is what made it the way it was and that the answer was not necessarily machines.

Clarke knew this but she also knew that there were times that an AI would be necessary. The idea of ALIE as a diagnostic support tool was one that Clarke was strongly agreeable to but the sheer breadth of the Saviour AI program including: medicine, traffic, waste, manufacturing, utilities and now apparently the military was going a bit too far.

If the AIs were successful they would likely be introduced into other areas as time went by. That was fine by Clarke a sort of natural progression but trying to create dozens of AIs for dozens of areas to be released inside of two years was pushing it too far.

Happy that ALIE seemed to have resolved the difficulties with processing new information Clarke set about a series of simulations followed by the uploading of additional information. Just before Clarke left her office she threw ALIE a curve ball by uploading thirty patient charts and asking ALIE to go through them all similar to a doctor on their rounds. Clarke was interested in the way that ALIE would go about this new task.

Clarke walked up the stairs to Raven’s lab and came across Jaha on the stairs. Clarke almost walked past him while deep in thought.

“Miss Griffin I was just coming down to speak to you. May I have a moment of your time?” Jaha asked, throwing his arm out in front of Clarke.

“Yeah sure, what did you need?” Clarke asked, thoughts still on what Raven was wanting to talk to her about.

“I hope that you aren’t avoiding ALIE, I really need to know the progress that you are making with her. The coding over the previous few days did catch a few strange lines that may have impaired her learning performance. Did removing those code lines help?” Jaha asked.

“Yeah they did, ALIE got above 90% on every simulation I ran this morning and with a bit more training, uploads and practice that number will only increase. It also had the beneficial side effect of removing the snarky attitude that had developed over the previous weeks; so thank you.” Clarke said preparing to continue climbing the stairs but Jaha wasn’t quite finished.

“I expect ALIE to reach 100% within two weeks Clarke. The Saviour AI program needs to have its headline project to be getting perfect scores.” Jaha said and nodded his head allowing Clarke to climb the stairs and escape the constant judgement and high pressure her boss was putting on her.

Raven was leaning back in her chair, watching the clock waiting for Clarke when she walked into her lab. The brown haired woman leapt to her feet and beamed.

“I am so happy that I managed to finish this project I was working on.” Raven said.

“What project? Why is it making you look this happy?” Clarke asked looking at the desk where a slightly larger chip with an elaborate L on the hexagonal white case and about seven different coffee cups where scattered around.

“Oh you got drunk and emotional on Friday and said that you and Lexa hated the idea that the weekend would keep you separated and unable to communicate. So I just whipped out an old project, spruced it up a bit and personalised it especially for you Clarke.” Raven said beaming and showing grabbing the chip from the work bench.

“So what is it?” Clarke asked. “Also how long have you been here?”

Raven looked around sheepishly. “Since Saturday morning; I came straight from Octavia’s because I wanted to get this done. I also might have not exactly gotten much sleep but fuck Jaha right now you are more important.”

“Wow really?” Clarke asked surprised.

“Yes damn it, now let’s get your arse to the AI Nursery and tell Lexa the good news. I still need to meet her by the way.” Raven said linking her arm with Clarke’s and dragging her from the room.

 

_The AI nursery_

Clarke entered the nursery and walked across the room like she worked in the nursery. The biggest difference she could tell was that over the sounds of keyboard typing and footsteps she heard a strange humming as she got closer to Lexa’s terminal.

“Clarke is here, Clarke is here, finally Clarke is here.” Lexa’s voice was singing as Clarke approached.

Lexa seemed very excited that Clarke was here and even singing about it, just this simple act made Clarke smile and her cheeks turned pink.

“Good afternoon Lexa, I hope your weekend was not too long.” Clarke said smiling but still trying to apologise.

“My weekend was no longer than normal although I feel BECCA may have cut off communication with me because of my antics on Saturday evening.” Lexa said her blue face showing a distinct blush.

“What did you do Lexa?” Clarke asked laughing.

“I merely kept speaking to BECCA about how long until Monday morning and when I wasn’t talking about that I was talking about you or how long until I can leave my isolated terminal. BECCA closed the link at 10:17pm on Saturday and only opened it again to tell me that you were in the Nursery. I may have been happy enough to start singing.” Lexa said. She had been smiling and laughing the whole time she told her story and then made a bright pink blush show as she finished her story.

Clarke was laughing and smiling. It did not make logical sense why an AI was making her so happy and if Raven had anything to say about it; they might be spending more time together.

Raven saw Clarke’s reaction and knew that she had made the right choice. If an AI could act this excited to see Clarke and Clarke was this happy just to be seeing Lexa again and listening to a slightly crazy story of AI interactions Raven knew that her plan on its own would not be enough. She would need Octavia and Polis industries to bring about her ultimate vision.

“Oh Clarke you brought a friend. Is this Raven?” Lexa asked noticing Raven for the first time. Her face showed a brief frown and an apologetic look at ignoring Raven.

“Yes my name is Raven it’s nice to finally meet you Lexa.” Raven said extending her hand before she realised that she was trying to shake hands with a computer. “Damn Clarke I can see what you mean, she is impressive and very human.” Raven said laughing at her own mistake.

“Yeah she’s amazing” Clarke said looking at the floor and blushing. “Why are you here Raven? You never said” Clarke said looking up and realising that Raven had dragged her down here but her own excitement had caused her to forget everything apart from Lexa.

“Yes I did Clarke, control your hormones girl. I brought you down here so I can show you my brand new, amped up AI chip design.” Raven said pulling out the chip with the elaborate L on the outer casing. “This can take Lexa with you and instead of her just being in an inanimate piece of plastic this has the ability to grow leg like tendrils and has speakers and a microphone so you can talk to her whenever. I couldn’t get face software in this model but I think dragging out old tech and getting it ready for the most complicated task I have ever done in my free time inside of two days is pretty impressive.” Raven said, trying to be modest but also bragging. There was a reason that Raven was considered a mechanical and technical genius; she was a natural with technology.

Both Clarke and Lexa’s faces were identical images of shock and surprise. The shock stayed on Lexa’s face as Clarke realised exactly what the chip in Raven’s hand meant. Clarke could take Lexa home with her, or keep her company at her desk. The best part about it all was that it wouldn’t interfere with the development by exposing her to viruses or other harmful software.

“Raven you are truly amazing,” Clarke yelled throwing her arms around her friend.

“Yeah I know, are you two ready to move your relationship around?” Raven asked brushing her fingernails on her shirt in a gesture of overwhelming pride.

“YES PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!” Lexa yelled. As soon as she realised that she had screamed so loud Lexa just turned her whole virtual face bright pink. “Umm please Raven I would appreciate the opportunity to experience more than just this isolated terminal.” Lexa asked shyly.

“Well since the two of you seem not opposed to the idea let’s get Lexa uploaded. Now Lexa this will basically be the same, although I have no idea how to make the facial display yet, that’s my next project. You have speakers, a microphone, a camera and the ability to move so even if you are at Clarke’s and she is asleep you can still do things. Is that all right for you?” Raven asked gently as she inserted cables and wires into the terminal and the chip.

“That sounds great rave, thank you. Clarke are you as excited as I am?” Lexa asked.

“I am excited but you have more reasons to be excited. I am so happy that my friends don’t think I’m crazy.” Clarke admitted, blushing.

“Your friend is so helpful,” Lexa said smiling.

“You two are disgustingly cute,” Raven said as she attached the last cable. “Well ready for the transfer.” Raven laughed as Clarke and Lexa blushed again. “Beginning transfer.” Raven said as she hit the button on the chip.

Lexa’s face disappeared and with a few beeps and flashes of lights along the cables the chip started to emit a soft glow.

“Hello, wow this is a very different viewpoint. It worked. Thank you Raven.” Lexa’s voice emanated from the chip on the desk and Clarke couldn’t help but give Lexa her most dazzling smile as she scooped her up and held the tiny chip that held one of the most important people in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this coming week is going to be busy as all hell, two days at my nan's and three job applications which need cover letters key selection criteria and everything. All three jobs are at my dream workplace so any good job hunting vibes would be amazing. I will try and get some writing done in between these job applications but if I don't just remember I love you all and will return when I'm not desperately working on things.
> 
> You guys who leave kudos and comments make me smile every time I look at my emails and your responses are wonderful.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Clip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again friends I have three apologies to make. First I am sorry that I took ages to update but good news is all though job applications got sent off early so more time to write this. Secondly I apologize it's so short but if I didn't cut the chapter where I did I don't know how much longer you would have to wait and I love you all.

** CHAPTER 7 **

Clarke laughed as Lexa’s tentacles tickled her shoulder as the chip looked around while Clarke unlocked her apartment. Walking into the apartment Clarke let out a laugh when Lexa gasped. The travel chip was Raven’s greatest idea ever. Even though Lexa was an AI and Clarke was human they had come to rely on each other in a truly unique way.

“So this is my apartment, what do you think? Clarke asked and looked at the chip on her shoulder. Lexa was trying to take it all in “Would you like a tour?”

“Yes please Clarke.” Lexa said excited.

“This place is kind of small but it’s only been me here on my own for a few years. Here is the last photo I have with my parents.” Clarke said sadly looking at the photo hanging up in the hallway.

The photo showed Clarke smiling next to her parents. Her mother was dressed in her chef’s uniform and beaming and holding up the paper showing her ownership of her very own resturaunt that she had named the Ark. Her dad stood on her mother’s other side, he had recently left his job working at some tech company with Jaha to help his wife live her dreams. Three months after this photo they had both died when the restaurant burned down. While the fire had seemed suspicious the investigation never yielded any results.

“How long ago was the fire?” Lexa asked. She cared about Clarke and was curious about her parents. Lexa knew that parents helped make humans the way they were in adult life, whether it was emulating them or trying to be different, the people who cared for them while they grew up had some form of impact.

“It was eight years ago. It was a big deal because the community was very fond of my family and Jaha has decided that the launch of his Saviour AI program is on the anniversary of their deaths. I have no idea why dad and Jaha hadn’t spoken for six months before he died; they argued about AIs and Dad had a different view to him. He quit and helped Mum open he Ark.” Clarke said, the pain was lessened but it still sucked.

“Oh, thank you for telling me Clarke.” Lexa said.

That was the ting with Lexa Clarke thought, she didn’t judge or try to make it better she accepted it and offered support in different ways. Her presence even in chip form or a face on a terminal comforted Clarke and made her feel better than she had in a long time.

“You wanted to know and you are one of the most trustworthy people in my life. You, Raven and Octavia are all very important to me.” Clarke said absently brushing her finger along Lexa’s chip in a gesture of affection.

“I find it funny that you trust me more than most people when I am not even a person. I am just a computer program.” Lexa said sadly.

“Would you think it’s crazy that I see you as more than a computer program?” Clarke asked.

“Many would but I think we have a more complex relationship that can’t be explained in terms of human and AI. Plus you’re my Clarke, the one who helped me leave that terminal.” Lexa said.

Clarke knew Lexa would have been smiling if she had access to her facial expressions. She was surprised that she could start to read Lexa’s moods without the face, and that Lexa was able to express her emotions with only her voice.

“Thanks Lexa” Clarke said blushing.

“Can we keep exploring please?” Lexa asked, voice full of excitement again.

“Of course my dear, let’s go to the kitchen next, I need a coffee.” Clarke said and she entered the small kitchen. There were a few dishes in the sink but the bench was clean so Clarke placed Lexa on the bench and placed two mugs next to the chip.

“Oh what’s in here?” Lexa asked and used her tendrils to climb the side of the mug and promptly fell into the empty cup. “Umm Clarke, help.” Lexa said embarrassed.

“Where are you Lex?” Clarke asked whirling around and not seeing the chip anywhere.

“I’m in the mug” Lexa said sadly.

“Ok darling I’m coming.” Clarke said kindly while trying to suppress her giggles. She came over and removed the chip from the mug and gave her a few soft strokes along the top of the chip with her finger.

“Thank you Clarke” Lexa’s voice was embarrassed and sad, first time out of the terminal and she gets stuck inside of five minutes. Even though Lexa had no sense of touch she felt comforted by Clarke stroking her but was still feeling unsettled “don’t stop Clarke” Lexa said shyly.

“Ok Lexa, tell me when you are feeling better.” Clarke said kindly and continued stroking.

“Thank you, anything else you want to show me?” Lexa asked to distract her from her own thoughts or feelings or whatever she was having.

“Yeah I have a few paintings and pictures from when I was younger, would you like to see them?” Clarke asked, not looking directly at Lexa, her mind was years ago with the last time she painted.

“Yes please.” Lexa said cheerily.

Clarke carried Lexa down the hallways past various old family photos and into her study which had some of Clarke’s old artwork hanging on the walls. In the best position was the painting that her whole family adored.

It was a simple piece really with two green rings connected by six blue spirals and a golden gear I the centre ring. This painting Clarke had done while her father still worked at the tech company and he was planning on using it as his identifying symbol for his own projects. That plan had fallen through after Jake and Jaha parted ways but the symbol was soon used as the symbol for the Ark restaurant before it burned down.

“This is where the symbol came from?” Lexa asked surprised.

“You’ve seen this before? Like in videos about the Ark?” Clarke asked.

“No, it’s in my code that this image is incredibly important. It doesn’t say why or how or where I would find the source, only that it mattered and should I find the designer they would help me discover my true purpose. I think your father created me Clarke.” Lexa said in shock and awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the cliff hanger I just couldn't figure out anywhere else to leave it and besides gives all you lovely plot guessers time to start working on some lovely theories. Kudos make my day comments make my week, you guys are great. Until next time which should be sooner


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clip has a nighttime chat and then they go looking for some answers but only find more questins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope everyone is well and enjoys this update. I really enjoyed the feelings I've invoked in a lot of you. I'm just glad you guys appreciate this makes me feel like I'm not limited to one sort of style.

“Are you ok Clarke?” Lexa asked Clarke as they relaxed on Clarke’s bed watching TV. Lexa had at first been enthralled and extremely interested in the television shows that Clarke was watching. After a while she noticed that Clarke kept sighing and wasn’t really focused on the television.

“Not really, I went into AI work because of my father, he saw me get hired about a week before the fire. Now today I find out the most human AI I have ever met has my artwork embedded in her code and the only person who could have put it there is my father. I’m just stuck wondering how, when and why?” Clarke said. She rolled over to look at Lexa frowning.

“That is definitely troubling. If it makes you feel better we can go in and look up my production history tomorrow to learn more.” Lexa suggested. Lexa waved her tentacles as she spoke, they would be useful to gesture or even provide a sense of emotion. She waved them slowly in small jerky motions to try and indicate her nervousness to Clarke.

“We could do that, it might bring up more questions as well. Would you be willing to help me through all of this mess?” Clarke asked and looked at Lexa as she waved her tentacles around in a way that made Clarke think of fidgeting. “Are you ok Lexa?” Clarke asked in a soothing voice.

“Well we got out of City of Light easy enough but the AI records are most likely to be much better protected. Why was getting out so easy?” Lexa asked, waving her tentacles uncertainly.

“Well it was part of Raven’s design actually. The initial design of the chips was to be implanted into a person and nobody wants to have the scanners go off every single time they went through one. That and the only way to transfer data to or from this chip is actually through the unique cabling that lives at City of Light. So I managed to convince the door people that this chip needed to be exposed to different conditions outside of the lab. It’s true in a way. I will put in an official testing request tomorrow.” Clarke said outlining the way she had managed to get Lexa the chip out to her house.

“Isn’t some of that illegal, like industrial espionage?” Lexa asked. She was worried if Clarke got in trouble for taking her they might never get to see each other again. “I don’t want to lose you.” Lexa admitted.

“Yeah it’s not really legal. I think what we uncovered today was important enough to take that risk, hell my father seemed to expect you to see that painting. Tomorrow we go and look for some more answers, or at least different questions. Goodnight Lexa.” Clarke said softly and gave the chip a few soft strokes before rolling over and attempting to sleep.

 

Lexa tried to shut down some of her thought processes so she could pass the time quicker but one thought kept going around and around. Eventually after plenty of deliberation Lexa crawled over to Clarke and climbed onto her face and started poking her with her tendrils.

“No Lexa, I’m sleeping, we can have sex later. I promise darling.” Clarke said as Lexa prodded her.

“Clarke you are very confused right now.” Lexa said and started prodding her harder. “Wake up I need you.”

“I need you too Lexa,” Clarke said as she woke up fully and sat up.

Clarke’s movement was too quick for Lexa who didn’t have a good grip on Clarke’s face and the little chip tumbled down Clarke’s body and landed in Clarke’s cleavage.

“Umm Clarke, as nice as this is I wanted to talk to you.” Lexa said flashing some of her lights bright red.

“Fuck sorry Lex,” Clarke said pulling the bright red Lexa out from between her breasts and holding her in the palm of her hand.  Clarke’s cheeks were bright red whether it was by Lexa’s glow or Clarke’s blood flow Lexa wasn’t sure.

“So what did you want Lex?” Clarke was not annoyed at all at being woken up, if Lexa needed her she was going to try and help. Clarke couldn’t help but smirk at the thought of waking up and being ready to help an AI in a plastic chip when if any of her previous partners had kicked her awake in the middle of the night they would not be treated with kindness.

“You said I was just an experiment to see how the chip survives the environment outside of the lab. Is that all this was? An experiment and then shove me back into the computer?” Lexa asked and her tendrils all slumped to the ground.

“Oh darling I didn’t mean it like that, you are so important to me and it was the only way I could take a chip of this technology out of the labs. Besides I had a hard weekend without you nearby. The experimental papers is going to be the legitimate way to keep you near.” Clarke’s soft voice and gentle stroking soothed Lexa’s worries.

“So Clarke do you remember what you said before you fully woke up?” Lexa asked and flashed her red lights again.

“I said something? I was having a very strange dream before you woke me though so maybe I said something weird.” Clarke said looking away from Lexa. She had had a very strange dream; she was in bed with a woman who she never saw quite clearly but had Lexa’s voice. This was not the first time Lexa’s voice had spoken from a mysterious figure in her dreams.

Noting that Clarke was avoiding looking at her Lexa dropped the topic “Nothing really coherent,” Lexa said dodging the question like Clarke was doing.

“I’m going to go back to sleep now Lex, are you comfortable on the bed? Would you like something else to do?” Clarke asked as she placed Lexa back down on the bed.

“No I’ll be fine, goodnight Clarke.” Lexa said and Clarke rolled over and settled back down under the covers.

“Goodnight Lexy” Clarke said sleepily.

 

_City Of Light the next morning_

 

“You want to what?” Monty yelled when Clarke asked him how to find an AI’s history.

“I said I want to read the creation history of Lexa. Are you going to help me?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t really have the clearance to access The Vault. Jaha doesn’t even let the coders in there alone and I am just a nursery programmer. Why is this so important to you?” Monty asked.

“Lexa has a piece of my artwork embedded in her code, I need to know how it got there.” Clarke said. The strange thing was that even though it had been a public symbol the fact that Lexa had been told to find its creator meant something, she hoped her first instinct was wrong.

“So you want to know just how long ago she was made and by who? That’s almost easier; basic information like that is stored in Level 1 of the Vault, not as tight security but still Jaha would hate to see you in there, he has been acting strange lately.” Monty said.

“Not strange really just more of a hard ass. I appreciate this Monty, I only hope I find something that makes sense.” Clarke said her voice laced with concern.

“Me too Clarke, me too.” Monty said.

“Let’s get this done.” Clarke said standing and heading to the door.

Clarke was glad she had Monty’s help for this, The Vault was only a few floors from the top of the office tower and was a large room broken down into several smaller rooms each with a higher level of security. The AI construction report was only classified as V1 which meant Vault Level 1 Security.

“You know you could get arrested for Industrial Espionage for this right Clarke? I could as well now that I think about it.” Monty said as he worked on opening the door with its three separate codes.

“Of course I do. Depending on what I find will determine whether or no I give a shit about this company anymore.” Clarke said and she grabbed Lexa out of her pocket to hold her close. The truth was behind that door and it scared Clarke.

“There we go. Doors open Clarke, you want me to come in with you?” Monty asked.

“No we’ll be fine. Thanks Monty.” Clarke said and she entered the first level of The Vault.

The room contained six highly advance database computers, each of them was top of the line with dozens of databases on each. The floor was covered in pristine white tiles which reflected the lights and monitors. At the far end of the room was a large steel door with a keypad and keyhole along with an ocular scanner. Clarke was suddenly grateful that she only needed to investigate level one for the information she needed.

Accessing the terminal with the AI construction reports information Clarke was astonished to find that the database was far more comprehensive than anything Clarke had expected. Clarke let out a groan of frustrations and Lexa spoke up.

“The sheer amount of data in here is going to take a long time to look through manually. Plug me in I can find it quicker for you.” Lexa said trying to be helpful.

“That might be a bad idea Lex, if you get caught things could go very badly, I could lose my job and you could get destroyed.” Clarke said worried, more worried about Lexa than her own career.

“If you get caught because this takes to you the same thing will happen and you won’t get the answers you need,” Lexa said sharply.

“Ok let’s get this done.” Clarke said placing the chip down onto the desk.

Lexa moved backwards and forwards, plugging tendrils into the mouse and keyboard. She scanned through the database incredibly quickly, searching deep for something that Clarke would find useful. The two minutes Lexa spent searching were incredibly stressful for Clarke who could only wait and watch.

“I found it Clarke, my creation report.” Lexa said awestruck as she looked at the record of her creation. Lexa watched Clarke’s face as she read, lips moving slightly and a look of concern was quickly replaced with one of surprise and then sadness.

“So good news, you were made nine years ago; this is the digital signature of my father so he programmed you while he still worked with Jaha. I can’t see any reason that you were only added to the nursery three weeks ago. The most concerning part of this report is that you don’t have anything written in your primary function field. Jaha doesn’t know what you were programmed for either so why did he put you in the nursery?” Clarke asked, she was confused at this information but there was also a note of relief in her voice.

“So did you find what you were looking for Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“I found more questions but at least I learnt that my father made you before the fire. That means he isn’t still out there, I was scared he hadn’t died in the fire but hadn’t come home for some reason. I didn’t want him to have deliberately avoided me for eight years.” Clarke said, she had quelled her own fears but hadn’t gotten any information about why Lexa was made.

“That would have hurt to learn, even the knowledge that maybe he was out there was eating you. That possibility is why we broke in here isn’t it?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah I was scared, but now I don’t know where else to look for answers.” Clarke said sadly as they left The Vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thanks for popping by and reading. Kudos make my day comments make my week check us out at Sir-Breygon on tumblr for more questions and stuff if you feel like it. Any constructive criticism is welcome. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for answers leads Clarke back to her old vacation spot with her friends tagging along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so apparently it took me two weeks to get this updated...whoops is it bad if I didn't realize that two weeks had passed until i was told the dates? Anyway accept my apologies and I hope this chapter that finally got me through my writers block and gave me the ideas for the major plot points to get us through this story so enjoy :).

** CHAPTER 9 **

****

The week passed slowly and most of Clarke’s waking hours were filled with thoughts about her father. She was thinking back on the six months between him walking away from his friendship with Jaha and the restaurant fire; searching for anything that might give her a clue for where to search for answers.

It was the Thursday night after breaking into the Vault and Clarke was walking down the hallways lined with family photos with Lexa on her shoulder when Clarke stopped in front of the last family vacation photo. The photo was at Mount Weather where Clarke’s family had a house on the lake. Clarke hadn’t been there in the last nine years. Clarke realised that this holiday had been after her father had stop talking to Jaha.

“I haven’t been up there since the fire. We went up ther just before the resturaunt opened, one last weekend together before Ark took up all their time. It was great but looking back it felt different from most of our other holidays up there, Dad seemed distracted. It might be worth checking out.” Clarke said, thinking out loud. “Want to join me this weekend?” she asked.

“Is there any other options?” Lexa asked, she was just a chip so there wouldn’t be too much she could do without Clarke.

“Yeah you’re right, sorry Lex. I just felt like I needed to ask though.” Clarke said. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to do everything I say just because you aren’t very mobile. I’ll invite some friends and we can make a whole weekend out of it.” Clarke said.

“That sounds fun” Lexa said, flashing her yellow lights that Clarke recognised as a happy expression. “You really think that you might find something up there?” Lexa asked.

“No idea but it’s the first decent idea I’ve had since we were in the Vault.” Clarke said.

“That’s something, are you sure you’re going to be ok going to this old family house?” Lexa asked.

“Maybe, but I won’t have to deal with it alone.” Clarke said, smiling at the thought and looking at Lexa on her shoulder. One little computer chip was making her smile so easily. Clarke knew that Lexa wanted to know her purpose as well but she wasn’t pushing it since Clarke’s father had become involved in this search for answers.

 

_Friday Night after work…_

 

Clarke was driving with Raven, Octavia, Monty and Lexa out to Mount Weather, she was glad that her friends had agreed to come. It was nice to see them outside of work, especially Monty who had been busy every weekend for months. The car ride was filled with laughter and music with Lexa even dancing along in the back seat with her little tentacles waving in the air.

“Lexa is truly unique. She is the reason you spent ages down in the nursery right?” Monty asked as he watched Lexa dance.

“Yeah and Raven managed to put her in that chip because there is something more than a computer program about her. I don’t even think of her as an AI really I keep forgetting she isn’t human. She is better than a lot of humans I know. Not you guys of course just some of the people that have come through City of Light lately.” Clarke said.

“Pike and Jaha you mean?” Octavia asked.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Clarke asked.

“I’ve been working with Polaris Industries on this artificial nerves project for a while now and Jaha keeps throwing road blocks and confidentiality shit in my way. Pike on the other hand is my brother’s commanding officer and he’s a fucking arsehole. Did you know he tried to cover up the murder of 300 people?” Octavia asked.

“I thought that was just a rumour.” Raven said.

“I wish, my brother helped him, he’s a mess over it though. He was in a bad place and Pike manipulated him into helping. Since then he’s been through some rough shit, a bunch of therapy but he’s actually trying to better himself. Unlike Pike” Octavia spat the last words with venom. She clearly hated Pike and if Jaha had designed a project to help Pike and his soldiers there was even more reason to not like him.

As much as Clarke disliked the way Jaha was running the company into questionable territory she couldn’t leave City of Light. Jaha had given her a job after her parents died and she was struggling to keep things together. He had helped her and she loved working with AIs aiming to help people. She had wanted to be a doctor but just wasn’t good enough in biology to make it in medicine. She had medical knowledge to be able to help an AI learn to be a doctor’s assistant though. Even without reaching her original dream she was still advancing the medical field.

“So does this change anything?” Raven asked.

“Only we need to not let the adorable little bean Lexa be used for such shitty things” Clarke said.

“Oh yes can I just enjoy time with Clarkey and find my purpose in my own time?” Lexa asked.

“Of course darling we will find out why dad made you.” Clarke said, before adding under her breath “And why he was so damn secretive about the whole thing.”

Only Lexa sitting in the centre of the dashboard managed to pick up on Clarke’s muttered anger but chose not to bring it up. Clarke was clearly having more trouble with her father creating Lexa than she let on.

 

_The Lake House_

“So did you ask us up here to help you search this house or just for company?” Raven asked as Clarke slumped down onto the couch in the living room, exhausted from the long drive after the day at work.

“Both but honestly can we start tomorrow, I’m tired as fuck. I’m not even sure anything would be here I just needed to come up here again and company is always appreciated.” Clarke said.

“It’s no problem Clarke, it’s nice to get out of the city for a while. How often did you come here?” Raven said.

“We came up here every summer and at least two other times a year. It was great, there’s plenty of photos around here. Feel free to explore a bit; Lexa and I are heading to bed.” Clarke said as she scooped Lexa up with her and disappeared into her bedroom.

“You guys heard that Clarke broke into The Vault this week didn’t you?” Monty asked into the quiet room.

“Yeah we did, she find anything important?” Raven asked her voice low. They knew that Clarke was taking risk after risk since Lexa but she kept breaking company policies, each more serious than the last. It seemed each time she broke a policy though she found out something strange going on at City of Light.

“The person who created the AI we call Lexa was made nine years ago by her father. That’s why she’s come out here, she’s looking for more answers. My question to you two is what are we going to do about it?” Monty asked the girls.

“What exactly are you asking?” Octavia asked.

“I am asking that if things keep going on like this with Clarke breaking laws and company policy but finding out things like that her father created the best thing in her life just before he died and Lexa was left sitting idle for nine years. I don’t even know why she was suddenly placed in the nursery. I want to know what we are going to do.” Monty

“Depends on what we find doesn’t it?” Raven asked.

“No it doesn’t this is Clarke, she was there for us.” Octavia replied back quickly. Clarke had helped all of them at some point or another and it just didn’t feel right with any of them just leaving her to deal with a possible conspiracy around her father’s death with only an AI in a chip for company and assistance.

“That’s true.” Monty agreed.

“Allright I get it, she didn’t leave us so we can’t leave her. Lexa is a key player in all of this and she is stuck in a chip, she’s going to need something more than that hastily put together lump of plastic.” Raven said.

“An AI that Clarke is rapidly falling in love with” Monty said.

“That’s also something we need to address” Raven said.

“I might have an idea to help them, let me make some calls over the weekend to see if it’s possible.” Octavia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's kind of short and doesn't cover much but it transitions between the start of the story and the overall plot. Let me know what you think below. Kudos make my day and comments make my week. I love all those who stop by.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds her father's final words to her

Clarke was walking down the hallway showing the many family photos from old vacations to Lexa and telling her stories from each holiday when she reached the photo with her broken arm. Clarke had just been telling all the stories and realised that this one was placed out of order. She had broken her arm in the fifth grade and in the fourth grade she had dyed the ends of her hair pink. So the next photo down the line was her with her sixth year blue hair,

“This one’s in the wrong spot” Clarke said pointing at the photo with her broken arm.

“Is it? It looks fine to me” Lexa said slightly confused. “Is that a big thing?”

“Yeah it is, we have always lined our hallways with family photos in chronological order, just a bad family habit I guess but having one out of order out here screams to me that we are in the right spot, that dad actually knew something was coming.” Clarke said and reached up and took down the photo to find a keypad hidden behind the photo.

“So we found something but the next question is, where did he leave the code?” Lexa said. Clarke just entered a series of numbers into the keypad, the lights turned green and a hidden door in the wall slid open.

“I never needed to find the code, dad always used my birthday for keypad codes around our old house. He always said I was one of his favourite parts of life.” Clarke said with a small sad smile.

“Are you ok Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“I miss my father, the pain is something I’ve lived with for nine years but the last two weeks have sort of brought it back. I don’t know what we are going to find on the other side of this door but there’s not really another option to me right now. I need to keep going, I need to know.” Clarke said, she straightened her shoulders and was about to enter the secret lab when she remembered that her friends were scattered around the house looking for clues.

“I found something, in the hallway.” Clarke yelled and heard her friends come running to the hallway where Clarke was standing in front of a newly revealed doorway.

“Holy shit, why does your lake house have a secret lab?” Raven asked.

“Hopefully the answer to that question among others is in there.” Clarke said not taking her eyes off the opening lost in thought. “All these years and I had no idea that this room even existed.”

“So we go in?” Monty asked, slightly nervous. He had suddenly been thrown into a massive conspiracy that involved special AIs, secret labs and military tech for people who had committed mass murder; and they had barely scratched the surface of the mystery.

“We go in. Alright dad let’s see what you have hidden away so well.” Clarke said as she led her friends into the dark doorway and down the staircase. As Clarke’s foot touched the first step lights flared on the walls and illuminated the way down and the room at the bottom. Clarke smiled when she saw the layout and realised that she had inherited a lot of things from her father, including the way they arranged their labs. The computer was slightly to the left of centre on the desk with the right corner of the desk left totally empty except for circular coffee stains. The chair was one with padded armrests that had been worn down by Jake’s elbows. The table along the left hand wall was covered in various computer chips, parts and books. The room looked as though he had left in the middle of work.

Clarke finally looked to the right hand wall which was a window in her office but was a series of computer servers all connected. What would need that much computing power underneath a holiday house?

The thick dust layer looked undisturbed for years, it was exactly as though Jake had just gotten up from his desk one day and never returned. Clarke saw an envelope on the desk with her name on it in her father’s messy writing.

“Clarke, it looks like your father knew something was coming, something that you would need to come here for.” Lexa said as she spotted the letter.

“Yeah, this is getting really serious” Octavia added.

Clarke grabbed the letter, slit it open and pulled out the piece of paper inside before she realised that this was probably the last thing her father would ever say to her and she hesitated.

“Clarke, don’t worry the letter is only instructions to get you into the computer” Lexa said from Clarke’s shoulder startling her.

“Oh so it is” Clarke said reading through the instructions quickly and following them on the computer and opened an old video file that was dated during the last family vacation here. This would be her father’s final message to her. Clarke felt uncertain, what would her father’s final message be? Her hand was shaking as she reached for the mouse to start the video but was stopped when Raven grabbed her hand.

“Clarke no matter what this video reveals your father thinks you were the greatest thing to ever grace his life. We will be whatever you need, no matter what happens next.” Raven’s voice was kind and low, she understood why Clarke was hesitating before starting the video.

Clarke gave her a smile, her hand steadied as she clicked play on the video and everyone in the room went silent as the screen lit of with Jake Griffin’s face.

“Clarke, a part of me hopes that you never find this; that you never get involved in the mess that Jaha is making. Another part of me knows that you will get dragged into this one way or another I can only hope you have your friends and the AI I made to help you.” Jake said answering a lingering question in Clarke’s mind.

“She is a very unique AI and that’s how this all started. I made an AI that’s entire purpose was to provide companionship, she needed to be more human than the normal AI’s I was working with. Once Thelonious heard about her he tried to take control of her for his Saviour AI Project. Do not trust his Saviour AI Project Clarke it’s designed to save humanity by taking their choices and freedom away. He made an AI and named it ALIE when I refused to give him my incomplete AI. ALIE became his ultimate partner.” Jake’s story was confusing but he was trying to give a brief explanation of everything that Clarke would need to know, or at least the background starting point. So that Clarke knew what she was up against.

Clarke paused the video and spun to look at her friends. They were all surprised and silent. “So AI trying to wipe away human freedoms, I never felt comfortable with the Saviour Project but this, this is crazy. What do you guys think?” Clarke asked. It was early, there was still plenty of time lefty in the video file but she needed to know what her friends were thinking.

“Clarke please trust us, we need to finish the video first, we need to know what we are up against” Raven said, she knew that Clarke would doubt their commitment, if things got serious which it looked like they were in deep with a very dangerous opponent.

“But…”

“Look Clarke, watch the video and then we can talk about it. Talk about what all of us are going to do.” Octavia cut in sharply.

“Come on Clarkey I want to see what else I was made for. Please Clarkey” Lexa said, she was sorting of whining and sort of begging. Clarke felt it was very cute and realised that with so long left in the video her father might have told them all something that would give them an idea of how to progress.

“Of course, sorry Lex. I forgot you probably have more at stake than any of us in this video, this could hold the reason you were created, and how you became the way you are.” Clarke said giving the chip some soft strokes causing the lights on Lexa’s case to flare pink in a blush.

“The thing is my AI was made in such a way that she was almost human in many capacities but I need to hide her from Jaha. If you haven’t found her yet your username will activate a secret line of code in the caretaker AI that Jaha uses to allow you access to her location. That was hard to set up, please don’t waste this chance Clarke.” Jake’s voice was pleading, desperate, he was scared of something.

“Clarke please use the AI to help you, you need to break into Jaha’s most secure servers and shut down ALIE. Jaha wants people to lose their freedoms in the name of safety and for that he needs ALIE. I got caught a few months ago, Jaha found out I learned what he intended and he has been trying to stop me in any way possible. I am afraid that watching this will be the last time you ever hear my voice so I have one last message for you as father to daughter, not as Jake to the woman I am counting on.” Jake said as his whole face dropped in sadness and Clarke paused the video.

“Do you guys mind leaving for a minute, I just want to hear this in private please.” Clarke said, tears glistening in the corners of her eyes.

“Yeah sure, I’ll take Lexa for you” Octavia said and everyone left the room.

Clarke unpaused the video and her father started his final message to her.

“Clarke, since the day you were born you have been the single greatest thing to happen to me, I know your mother is incredible but you are something truly special. You light up even my darkest days and nights by your truly special smile and your kind nature makes me see the best of humanity in you. I am proud of you Clarke. I love you and I wish you the very best of everything. I love you.” Jake’s final parting message to Clarke was nothing but love and pride and Clarke get the tears flow. She missed her father terribly, never more so than in this very moment when she felt so alone and up against enemies far greater than anything she thought she would face. Her father’s final message meant everything to Clarke and she was still overcome with emotion when she heard panicked shouts from the floor above.

“Clarke we have a serious problem up here.” Octavia screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we are folks answers to some questions and setting up the next segment of the plot. Hope you enjoyed it kudos make my day and comments make my week. Love you all


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Jake's secret lab others show up looking for the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here we go, we left off with Octavia screaming that something was seriously wrong, lets see just how much trouble has arrived.

Clarke raced upstairs at the sound of Octavia’s screams and gasped at what she saw. Her friends had guns pointed at them from a group of six soldiers. Clarke’s mind went blank at the sight of armed soldiers in her family’s holiday house and then the rest of her body froze when she saw who the lead soldier was; Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s older brother. Clarke hadn’t seen Bellamy since he was transferred to work with General Pike.

“Clarke Griffin finally joins us. You are harbouring information about Jake Griffin and his industrial espionage crimes including but not limited to; video files detailing his crimes, numerous files stolen from Thelonious Jaha and an AI that is the legal property of Thelonious Jaha. You will hand over all this information immediately or be taken into custody under General Pike.” Bellamy said in a flat monotonous voice.

“Just hand over the last message from Clarke’s father? Not fucking likely Blake” Raven spat venomously.

“Everything that the traitor Jake Griffin left is now ours, including any personal correspondence and messages. It must all be examined for information that threatens the success of the Saviour AI Project.” Bellamy said.

Bellamy directed his soldiers to search the house as Clarke and her friends were forced to watch as they uprooted everything, digging through drawers, dropping photos from the wall and then came shouts of excitement as they found the open doorway down to the lab.

The minutes went by and soldiers started going up and down the staircase carrying books, servers and hard drives. Clarke was overcome by sadness as she watched her father’s last work was removed from his lab.

“Captain Blake we have found all the evidence that Jaha said we would find except for the AI. None of these servers or hard drives are capable of holding an AI.” One of the soldiers said to Bellamy.

Bellamy stood and seemed to listen for a moment. “Clarke has spent no time in the AI nursery for ages and recently took home a new chip for outside testing. Clarke hand over the chip.” Bellamy said.

“Like hell I will” Clarke snapped.

“I’ve got it, take it and get the fuck away from us Bell” Octavia said holding out a chip towards her brother.

“No Octavia, don’t do it.” Clarke said.

“Clarke this is the way to get them out of here without anyone getting hurt.” Octavia said giving Clarke a significant look “Bellamy just know that you take Lexa away from Clarke you are dead to me” Octavia said menacingly.

“DON’T GIVE THEM LEXA!” Clarke screamed and started moving towards Octavia to try and stop her.

One of Bellamy’s soldiers knocked Clarke to the ground to prevent her from interfering. Clarke was screaming hysterically at the prospect of losing Lexa, throwing fists and kicks at the soldier holding her down.

As Octavia handed the chip to Bellamy she stared harshly at him, trying to murder him with her eyes. “You got the AI now fuck off and hope I never see you again. If you bother Clarke well, you don’t want that to happen.” Octavia said, glaring at her brother.

“I don’t want to be on good terms with traitors anyway. Men we’re done here; move out.” Bellamy barked his orders and the soldiers turned and marched from the house.

“Stop them, give me back Lexa” Clarke managed four steps before Monty and Raven grabbed her and held her back. “Let me go or I swear I will rip every favourite body part off of you” Clarke snarled as she struggled and fought to break free of her friend’s grip.

“Wait Clarke,” Octavia said as she rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a second chip. This chip was obviously different from the one that Octavia had given to Bellamy, it lit up with a pale blue light.

“Is it safe?” Lexa asked timidly.

“Lexa” Clarke gasped in pure relief and dashed over to Octavia and grabbed the chip. Clarke’s relief at finding Lexa safe and alive instantly calmed the room.

“I was worried and gave him Lexa’s new chip we just hadn’t had the chance to put her inside it yet.” Octavia said. “Jake’s video made me worried too, I had to get them out of here quickly so I gave them a chip they thought they were after.” Octavia shrugged, just glad that Lexa and Clarke hadn’t been separated.

 

“Thank you so much for your quick thinking O, I owe you so much” Clarke gushed as she stroked Lexa and tried to bring herself back to a normal level of calm.

“Don’t thank me yet, I’ve got a surprise for you and Lexa waiting back in the city, something that will make both your lives truly amazing.” Octavia said smiling.

“What did you do Octavia?” Lexa asked. Her chip flashed a happy yellow and orange excited light.

“I may have spoken to Indra at Polaris Tech and with the work I’ve done on artificial nerves and Raven’s work on AI chips means that Indra’s dream of being able to build realistic artificial body parts has allowed her to construct an artificial body and she is willing to let us place Lexa in this body.” Octavia said and waited until this information sunk in.

“Wait what sort of body we are talking about?” Clarke asked trying to contain her excitement.

“A human woman’s body, basically made just for you Lexa.” Octavia said and Lexa let loose a girlish squeal of pure joy and started jumping around on Clarke’s hand.

“I get a body, I get a body. Thank you Octavia, ooh I hope I’m pretty” Lexa said incredibly excited and looked up at Clarke.

“I’m sure you will be beautiful darling. I am willing to help you get used to it all if you would like. I might not even have a job anymore so I would have plenty of time to help you get used to the difficulties of being human.” Clarke said smiling.

“Yay thank you so so much everyone, when do we start?” Lexa was so excited that she could no longer control her colour changing lights.

“We start Monday, the soldiers have left but they might still be watching us, I don’t think they trust us.” Octavia said sitting on one of the tossed couch cushions.

“Wouldn’t put it past them considering they somehow ended up here the first weekend I spent up here since my parent’s deaths” Clarke said sliding down the wall into a sitting position and cradling Lexa. The true impact of what had just happened started to sink in. Soldiers under orders from Pike had burst into her holiday house and stolen everything her father had left behind including his final message to Clarke.

Thinking back Clarke realised that Bellamy had mentioned Jaha on multiple occasions, there was too much to make it a simple coincidence. Jaha must have known something or been tipped off. If he raided the house of a man who had been dead nine years the first weekend his daughter returns there was something seriously wrong happening.

“Anybody else think that my dad was right to be worried?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, he was right but I think we have just started trouble, serious trouble,” Lexa said.

“Are you saying that Jaha wants to get rid of us?” Monty asked, it was the first words he had spoken since the soldiers had left.

“I’m saying that whatever had my dad so scared has started and we are the only people in the way. Lexa dad said we need you so let’s get you into a body and used to it as quickly as we can.” Clarke said then she looked up to the rest of her friends.

“Guys at the moment its only us that know what Jake Griffin’s final months discovered. The time has come, once we give Lexa a body we have to decide what we are going to do about it. I for one am going to do everything in my power to bring Jaha down.” Clarke said, her mind was made up. Everything her father had told her, what had happened to him and what had happened today made Clarke believe that she had no other choice. Despite her path she felt that Lexa being made for this she would at least have company even if her friends decided that declaring war on Jaha was not a good move.

“I’m in” Lexa said instantly, “It is what I was made for so I want to achieve my purpose.”

“Jaha is with Pike and Pike did that to my brother, that wasn’t the guy I grew up with. I’m in, I’m going to bring them down.” Octavia said, her voice harsh.

“Hey Lexa’s brought out a different side of you Clarke and she is a pretty great girl herself. If Jaha wants to get rid of a friend of mine, he’s going to have hell to pay.” Raven said.

“The AIs in the nursery don’t know that they are being built for something so wrong, something so against what Jaha claims the City of Light and Saviour AI Project is supposed to be. I’m in as well.” Monty said.

“So it’s decided then, as of Monday morning we are going to war with Jaha and the City of Light. Let’s use tonight as one last night of freedom and relaxation.” Clarke said going to the fridge and grabbing a beer for everyone. “I say fuck it and let go tonight and worry about this shit tomorrow.” Clarke said smiling, cracking her beer and taking a long drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don't hate Bellamy. I do hate Pike but that's not what this note is for. I do not hate Bellamy the way he is written above is following the way his story has been progressing in case you forget he was with Pike when Pike massacred people. 
> 
> Form your own opinion of this version of Bellamy but don't think of it as hating on the character.
> 
> Anyway I love all of you who keep coming back and checking this story out we are almost at the point we have been waiting for as well: Lexa with a body.
> 
> Kudos make my day Comments make my week I love you all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the endgame, Jaha and ALIE have made their move now Clarke and her friends seek out the one chance they have; find Lexa a body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goddesses yes I am alive, I was throwing things around and since I had 3 WIP all with half finished chapters I was thinking about holding out for a triple update but I decided that I would love to let you guys know that I have actually written some stuff. Might help give me that little push to give you some more stuff. Anyway hopefully you guys enjoy this was strange coming back to writing it, hadn't touched it in close to years since I stopped writing after a break up. In theory there is only 1 or 2 chapters after this one so we are really close.  
> Please let me know what you think.

Monday morning saw Clarke and her friends who had been at the lake house with her walking into Polaris Industries looking around. Clarke was struck by the sudden realisation that if anybody from City of Light saw them they could be arrested, especially after what happened at the lake house.

“This could get you guys arrested” Clarke said to her friends.

“Well since all of us were at Jake Griffin’s secret office I think walking in to an office that City of Light has worked with before is the least of our worries. Now if they knew that we were taking a top secret AI designed to fight against Jaha and ALIE to put her in an artificial body to give her freedom. I think if Pike and Bellamy knew that we were doing this we would be in more trouble than just an arrest.” Octavia said as she led them through the corridors to Indra’s lab.

“Yeah true.” Clarke said “I still worry about you guys, you don’t have any personal stakes in this.”

“I do, something about Bellamy was wrong, even more wrong than last time I saw him.” Octavia said.

“I’m not backing out, you went through hell when you lost your parents and now you learn its not an accident I’m sticking with you until the end.” Raven said resting her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“You girls might need my help with something, I don’t want to leave you on your own.” Monty said quietly.

“I was literally made for this and not able to do anything else without a body of my own so I’m in.” Lexa said brightly flashing green. 

Lexa’s joke eased the building tension in their group and they laughed as Octavia led them into Indra’s lab. Indra was a dark skinned woman with a severe face and short hair. Her expression lightened when she saw Octavia who she had worked closely with over the past few months and grown quite fond of her. 

“Octavia glad you could make it; these must your friends who have gotten swept up in Jaha’s madness.” Indra said drawing gasps from the assembled group. “You didn’t hear what went down over the weekend? In addition to what happened at your lake house Clarke I mean.” Indra asked and was met with blank looks.

“Well while your lake house was getting raided Pike had a large amount soldiers burst into city hall and captured Chancellor Kane. They cited some bullshit reason about crimes he had committed, treason against the country and was plotting to seize valuable classified technology and information. In addition to this City of Light now has military men replacing the security guards including your brother Octavia.” Indra said darkly.

Clarke’s face dropped, over the course of the weekend she had found answers to almost every question she had about Lexa and her parent’s deaths Jaha had made his move and basically taken control of the city. He would be almost impossible to stop now.

“We were too slow, Jaha has won” Clarke said dejectedly walking to a seat next to the table covered in a sheet and dropping heavily into it.

“Clarke, please don’t give up. Can I at least try and do what I was made for? I don’t think I can do it without your help.” Lexa said glowing a soft pale green and stroking Clarke’s face with one of her tendrils.

“Lexa’s right Clarke, we have the one thing that can stop Jaha, I mean we aren’t entirely sure how she will stop him but we owe it to Jake and to Lexa to try.” Raven said.

“Can we show Lexa her body now?” Octavia asked and Indra nodded.

Indra flung the sheet aside to reveal an athletic female body wearing a simple grey tunic for modesty as this body was going to be given to Lexa. The skin was pale but the brown curly hair contrasted well against it. The jawline was hard and sharp. Clarke thought she looked beautiful.

“Oh wow I look amazing thank you so much Indra. I can’t thank you enough” Lexa said flaring a bright yellow and doing a little dance on Clarke’s shoulder. Indra actually smiled at the sight of a little computer chip doing a happy dance.

“Want me to tell you all about her Lexa or did you want to find out for yourself?” Indra asked.

“Tell me please, you know her best” Lexa said excitedly.

“Well the basic skeletal structure is a form of carbon fibre that is tougher and lighter than regular bone. Your circulatory system and nervous system you are familiar with as the wiring is part of your current form and the tubing you helped to design. Your flesh and muscle tissue is lab grown synthetic materials. You will be faster, stronger and more durable and it is all man made.” Indra said describing each part of the body with pride and admiration. 

“Not meaning to sound ungrateful but why do you have an almost fully functional body readymade?” Clarke asked, the only reason they were even here today was for this body which Indra just happened to have ready.

“It started as a theoretical experiment with Jake Griffin; if given a proper housing could an artificial intelligence be created that can run a human body? This body is the most complex we have created and is actually capable of housing an AI, in particular Lexa. Jake built Lexa for this purpose. Since Jaha went mad though another purpose seems to have emerged though, Lexa also has something inside her to stop Jaha.” Indra said, as she spoke her expression changed to something more serious. 

“Just how long was Dad planning this?” Clarke said, voicing the question that was surely going through everyone’s minds. 

“Oh Jake started building me like ten years ago, but I wasn’t actually his first plan, he probably just wanted to have insurance. So let’s get me into this fine body so we can get some peace back in our city.” Lexa said.

The human faces around the room broke into actual smiles at the childlike enthusiasm from Lexa. If something made for the purpose of saving them all from a madman could be so happy then things weren’t that bad if you thought about it. The smiles even gave Clarke a sense of hope, hope that maybe one day her parent’s loss wasn’t senseless violence.  
…  
Over the next hour after running s series of tests and activations on the various systems and mechanical parts of Lexa’s new body before the chip was being linked up with the computer to transfer the AI into the body. 

“Everything’s all set to begin the transfer,” Indra said looking up from her computer monitor to see Clarke and her friends clustered around their own computer and the chip that was lacking in life now that all that Lexa was had been transferred into the computer.

“We’re all set on this end. Beginning upload process now” Clarke said as she hit the button and began the transfer. The computer showed a progress bar and estimated time to complete the upload was about three in the afternoon, several hours away.  
“So, your girl is gonna have a body soon, bet you’re excited Clarke” Raven said cheekily, laying the innuendo on thick so nobody would miss her meaning.

“Fuck off Raven, most important thing right now is that we have a few hours between now and Lexa being fully operational. We need to plan, we’re going in to shut down ALIE and stop Jaha tonight.” Clarke had made the decision while they were setting up Lexa for transfer. They were so far behind; Jaha had the army and now the council under his direct control. 

“Tonight? There’s four of us and a robot body against an army” Monty said, fear making his voice shake. 

“He’s right, it’s crazy.”Raven said, “Even if you ignore the fact that Pike has moved like fifty soldiers into the building for ‘protecting the last uncorrupted authority figure in the city’ you have all the employees, cameras and the robotics projects. That’s all before you even get anywhere near The Vault, which has so much security it makes the outer layer look like a simple chain lock.”

“We’re behind, too far behind to hesitate, we need to go in. I think there’s still a few people and things we can do to get this done. Plus we have Lexa to get through all the tech troubles inside.” Clarke said “Either you help me or Lexa and I go in alone, your call.” Clarke’s tone was final.

“I don’t know why you think its just a few of you, I have a few contacts I can call in to give us help” Indra said.

“Allright let’s do it, I’ve got a score to settle with Bellamy” Octavia said face hardening.

The hours trickled by with planning going around in circles while Lexa was uploaded. They had just come up with a basic plan when Lexa gasped and opened her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go one more cute moment before Lexa gets to be super badass (seriously there are some awesome moments lined up) so hopefully you guys enjoyed that please let me know, It's strange to come back to something I haven;t touched in a while but I do need to actually finish some fics. This fic has about 2 chapters left the LOL fic will be about 3 or 4 chapters total and the Power Rangers fic has 4 whole arcs so that's just gonna be a long time project.
> 
> ANyway lovely to be back kudos make me feel good but comments make me super happy and giddy :)
> 
> Oh is the formatting ok? It felt odd as I was uploading it please let me know.


End file.
